Jorhan Stahl
'Jorhan Brimve Stahl '''is the main antagonist of ''Killzone 3 and is the secret and one of the primary antagonists of Killzone: Shadowfall. Stahl is the current and namesake Chairman/CEO of Stahl Arms and has attempted to become Autarch of the Helghan Empire but eventually lost to Admiral Orlock but eventually killed hiim onboard a space station. Around 2390, Stahl remains on helghan after his cruiser crash landed and released the terricide and has financed Vladko Tyran and The Black Hand in order to fight both the Vektan government and New Helghan. History Jorhan Stahl is the son of Khage Stahl, the founder of Stahl Arms which has been arming and supplying weapons to the Helghast Military for many years. Khage had soon found a source of irradiated petrucide and years later Stahl would use it as a source of power for advanced weapons. Autarch Scolar Visari had soon found the energy source and used it to his advantage and soon Khage went into politics as both Visari and Stahl Arms profited from the suffering and hardships of the Helghast people and simply blamed the Vektans and Humans for their suffering. Khage had a strong conpempt of Visari's hypocracy and had attempted to seize control of the Helghast state himself but were stopped by Orlock and his associates who were Visari's elites. As a result Kage died in disgrace leaving his son Stahl to attempt to seize control for itself and became CEO of his father's company. Despite being a massive collaberator towards Visari, Stahl had his father's ambitions and his views were even less nobel than his father's. Second Extrasolar War During the Second Extrasolar War Stahl used hus company's influence to his advantage as Stahl Arms had its very own private army with the technology and resources to back it up and had been creating and supplying the same weapons the Helghast Forces have used since its establishment. During the ISA invasion Stahl was involved in a plot to detonate the stolen ISA nuke known as the Red Sun and use it on the capitol city of Pyrrhus to assist the Helghast Forces led by Colonel Radec. The bomb was detonated killing many ISA and Helghast troops alike but Visari was soon killed and thus Stahl battled Orlock for control over the Helghast state. As the remaining ISA Forces began to evacuate Helghan, Stahl had hoped that the ISA troops would leave so Orlock would look incompetent and become Autarch. Stahl soon rounded up many ISA Prisoners of War (POWs) and began to bring them to his Arctic facility to have Jason Narville, who was the commanding officer of the ISA invasion fleet be executed around 2360 as revenge for Visari's death and announce the plan to invade earth by saying that it was "the greatest military campaign in our history" when all of a sudden RIco and Sev prevented the execution and rescue all of the POWs. This disaster soon caused Stahl to find out that the Helghan Senate had just declared Orlock Autarch and was horrified at the news. In response, he arrived at the Space Station orbibitng Helghan where he and Orlock were to be commanding their forces for the Helghast invasion of earth when Stahl's cruiser began to open fire on the Senate's forces in an effort to convince the senate to make him Autarch and have them beg for mercy. Following a duel between Stahl and Orlock, Stahl soon announced that he would use his weapons to completely obbliterate the population of earth killing off most of the human race whuch horrified Orlock. At that moment Stahl had completely crossed the Moral Event Horizon as Stahl had no remorse or guilt of his decision to destroy his own fleet and oblitaerate an entire species. Stahl's cruiser soon crash landed on Helghan leading to the collapse of the Helghan Empire and the death of over 1 billion people. Killzone: Shadowfall 30 years later in the year 2390, Stahl survived and lives on the ruins of Helghan where he manufactures MAWLRs and other weapons for the Black Hand to use against the Vektan government. Stahl then gave Tyran a biological weapon made by Massar, an ISA scientist to use to obliterate the Vektan population when VSA Shadow marshel Lucas Kellen discovered the plot. Stahl was soon found by Lucas and killed by Thomas Sinclair and Lucas was soon killed next. Personality Jorhan Stahl was a prime Helghast being very warmongering and powerhungry. He has a strong hatred of Vektans and wanted to have full control over the Helghast government. Stahl was shown to have little to no morals as he destroyed the invasion fleet leaving Helghan defenseless and wanted to exterminate the entire Earth population and control all of the human colonies. Years later he believed that the Helghasts who died in the petrucide were meant to and that all who survived were the strongest of the race showing a strong fascist/nazi type of behavior over the years. He also kept his genocidal behavior as he was willing to give Black Hand leader, Vladko Tyran a biological weapon powerful enough to exterminate all of the human colonists on Vekta. Gallery Jorhan_Stahl1710620-jorhan_stahl-2.jpg|Stahl's Evil Grin 534px-Old_stahl-2.png|Stahl in 2390 jorhan_stahl_by_sennd-d3g2he6.jpg 1758298-a21.jpg killzone3_character_jorhan_brimve_stahl_01_by_andrejs_skuja.jpg|Painting of Stahl killzone3_2.jpg jorhan_stahl_flanked_by_guards_by_tactican-d3axggr.jpg Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Warmonger Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dictator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Video Game Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Blackmailers Category:Killzone Villains